Thank You For Being My Best Friend
by lee.taisoo
Summary: oneshoot. kisah persahabatan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kaisoo. Kaibaek. Kyungsoo. Jongin.


**Tittle : Thank You For Being My Best Friend**

**Author : lee taisoo**

**Cast : kaisoo, kaibaek**

**Genre : angst/hurt, family**

**Rate : K+**

**Desclaimer : kaisoo bukan punya saya, cerita ini punya saya**

**Warning :** **YAOI/BL, OOC, cerita pasaran, typo(s), alur berantakan, alur kecepetan, tidak sesuai EYD, gak suka gak usah baca**

**ooo**

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo, dimana kau?! Kau tau, aku sudah menunggumu hingga kulitku menghitam!" Bentak seseorang di sambungan telepon dengan berlebihan.

"Kau tidak usah berlebihan kkamjong! Kau memang sudah hitam." Do kyungsoo, namja yang sedang berhubungan dengan seseorang yang mengaku hitam itu membalas tidak kalah kerasnya. Sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yak! Kau ini. Sudahlah, dimana kau?." Kim Jongin atau yang dipanggil kkamjong -oleh Kyungsoo- berkata lebih santai.

"Oh. Maafkan aku. Hari ini hyungku datang dari Kanada. Orang tuaku menyuruhku untuk menjemputnya di bandara. Jadi aku melupakan janji kita. Hehehe." Terdengar Kyungsoo meringis di seberang dengan santai tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Menga-"

"Nanti saja kita lanjutkan. Baekie hyung mencariku. Bye~" belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan satu kata, sudah dipotong oleh Kyungsoo yang tampak terburu-buru. Terdengar dari suaranya.

"Yak! Kyungsoo ini." Di sebuah taman, Jongin tampak mengumpat sambil menatap ponselnya.

"Hah. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Jongin mulai berlalu meninggalkan taman dan pulang menuju rumahnya.

.

"Baekie hyung! Disini!" Kyungsoo berteriak kepada seseorang yang baru datang. Dikarenakan penuhnya orang dan tubuhnya yang lumayan mungil ia melompat-lompat agar dapat dilihat oleh hyungnya tersebut. Lelaki manis dengan surai hitam pekat segera menghampiri Kyungsoo, setelah melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya tampak melompat-lompat kesusahan seperti anak kecil.  
"Kyungie~" mereka berpelukan setelah Baekhyun -namja bersurai hitam- sampai ditempat dongsaengnya berada. Tubuh mungil mereka saat berpelukan membuat mereka tampak imut dan menggemaskan. Beberapa orang tampak gemas memperhatikan mereka yang bertingkah kekanakan, berpelukan sambil berputar-putar, seperti teletubies pikirnya.  
"Wah kau masih tetap kecil saja, tapi kau semakin manis." puji Baekhyun menggoda dongsaengnya sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo keras.  
"Yak! Appo hyung." ucap Kyungsoo sambil mencoba melepaskan cubitan hyungnya. Baekhyun menyerah dan melepaskan cubitannya. Kyungsoo mengelus-elus pipinya yang sakit dan memerah sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
"Siapa yang kau bilang manis? Aku ini namja hyung! Aku tampan!" lanjut Kyungsoo.  
"Ah~ ne, ne. Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, aku sudah merindukan eomma." Ucap Baekhyun langsung menarik Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk merajuk pada hyungnya.

.

.  
"Annyeonghaseyo~" ucap Jongin sambil memasuki rumah Kyungsoo. Ia meletakkan tasnya di ruang tamu lalu segera pergi ke ruang makan rumah itu.  
"Ah, kau sudah datang Jongin? Tolong panggilkan Kyungsoo, sepertinya dia belum bangun." Nyonya Do menyuruh Jongin segera memanggil Kyungsoo.  
Jongin merupakan tetangga sebelah rumah keluarga Kyungsoo. Jongin memang akrab dengan keluarga Kyungsoo. Bahkan tuan dan nyonya Do sudah menganggap ia seperti anak. Setiap pagi Jongin akan sarapan di rumah Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya tinggal bersama appanya, eommanya sudah lama meninggal. Appanya sangat sibuk dan sering berpergian keluar kota, sehingga Jongin jarang sarapan di rumah bersama appanya.  
Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai kedua bangunan rumah keluarga Do. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan yang sudah sangat ia hafal, dan juga ruangan yang berhadapan dengan ruang kamarnya. Diketuknya pintu itu beberapa kali. Lama tak ada sahutan, ia memutuskan membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Matanya melotot saat ia sudah berada di dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Di depannya berdiri seorang namja manis dengan penampilan acak-acakan tampak baru bangun tidur. Jongin dan namja manis itu sama-sama terdiam kaget. Hingga bunyi pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan nampak Kyungsoo keluar dengan rambut basah sambil mengamati dua orang yang sedang teridiam dengan heran.  
"kkamjong, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin dan menyadarkannya. Mereka akhirnya tersadar dari keterdiamannya.  
"Oh, eh... Do ahjumma menyuruhku memanggilmu." jawab Jongin gugup dan salah tingkah.  
"Ne, aku akan segera kesana. Oya... Kenalkan ini hyungku yang kemarin baru datang dari Kanada. Hyung, ini Kkamjong, sahabatku." Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dua orang yang tadi berdiri berdiam menatap satu sama lain.

"Do Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum manis sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jongin.  
"Eum, Kim Jongin." Jongin mengulum bibirnya sebelum balas menjbat tangan Baekhyun. Jongin terpesona, mereka sama-sama terpesona.  
"Yasudah, kembalilah ke bawah. Aku akan ganti baju dulu." Ucap Kyungsoo mengganggu moment perkenalan Jongin dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka dan berpamit menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Jongin segera kembali ke ruang makan. Dan Kyungsoo pergi untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian seragam.

.

.  
"Hey, Kyung." Panggil Jongin kepada Kyungsoo yang ada di sampingnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di bus kota menuju sekolah. Posisi mereka saat ini, Jongin sedang duduk di bangku penumpang, dan Kyungsoo yang berdiri sambil bergelantung di samping Jongin. 'Dasar, tidak mau mengalah kepada yang lebih pendek' batin Kyungsoo.  
"Heum?" Kyungsoo hanya menjawab singkat.  
"Kau tak pernah bilang jika kau mempunyai hyung yang sangat manis." Ucap Jongin.  
"Kau tak pernah bertanya." Jawab Kyungsoo malas.  
"Yah... Benar juga sih." Jongin bergumam sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.  
Bus berhenti di halte terdekat dari sekolah. Kyungsoo segera turun meninggalkan Jongin yang masih bergumam tidak jelas. Setelah sadar jika kyungsoo meninggalkannya, Jongin segera berlri mengejar kyungsoo.  
"Hey, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" tanya Jongin setelah berhasil mengejar Kyungsoo. Sedangkan kyungsoo hanya diam tidak menjawab. Jongin akhirnya hanya diam berjalan di samping kyungsoo.

"Eh, kyung. Apa kau mau mendekatkanku dengan baekhyun hyung?" tiba-tiba kyungsoo berhenti setelh mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.  
"Ani." Jawab kyungsoo singkat lalu melanjutkan berjalan.  
"Apa kau tega melihatku lama menjomblo?" Tanya Jongin memelas. Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin.  
"Kau baru putus dengan Sehun sebulan yang lalu." Ucap kyungsoo malas.  
"Tapi itu termasuk lama." Jongin masih merajuk, kyungsoo tak memperdulikannya.  
"Atau jangan-jangan, kau cemburu?" Ucap Jongin menyuarakan ide konyolnya, membuat Kyungsoo gelagapan.  
"A-ani." jawab kyungsoo gugup.  
"Lalu kenapa?"  
"A-aku hanya tidak ingin baekhyun hyung dekat dengan namja playboy sepertimu." sanggah kyungsoo lalu memasuki gerbang sekolah.  
"Kalau begitu- yak! Do kyungsoo!" Jongin tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya setelah melihat Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkannya memasuki halaman sekolah.  
"Apa-apaan anak itu?"Gerutu Jongin.

'Mianhae Jongin." Lirih Kyungsoo membatin.

.

.  
Sudah sekitar 2 bulan Baekhyun pindak ke Korea, dan sudah 2 bulan pula Jongin mendekati Baekhyun. Jongin lebih sering bermain ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk melihat Baekhyun. Bahkan julukan perangko yang diberikan untuk kyungsoo dan jongin karena selalu bersama, sudah tidak berlaku sejak kedatangan Baekhyun. Jongin juga lebih sering mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan. Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun dan Jongin sedang pergi ke toko buku meninggalkan Kyungsoo berdiam diri di rumah sendirian, orangtuanya sedang pergi keluar kota. Kyungsoo kaget Jongin mau diajak pergi ke toko buku. Pasalnya, toko buku adalah salah satu tempat yang sangat dihindari Jongin selain perpustakaan. Dan dengan mudahnya hyungnya membuat Jongin menyetujui ajakannya ke toko buku. Bahkan dulu kyungsoo pernah memohon-mohon agar Jongin mau mengantarnya ke toko buku, tapi namja itu tetap tidak mau. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum miris mengingat itu.  
Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membaca komik. Ia menghampiri rak buku yang terjejer berbagai macam buku yang didominasi komik dan novel. Ia menarik salah satu komik favoritnya dari tempatnya. Tetapi sesuatu yang jatuh menariknya. Ia berjongkok mengambil benda itu. Itu adalah foto kyungsoo dan jongin saat mereka merayakan ulang tahun yang ke 10 bersama, karna jarak yang sangat dekat. Kyungsoo tersenyum mengingat moment itu.  
Tiba-tiba suara keras pintu terbuka mengacaukan moment kyungsoo mengingat masa lalu. Kyungsoo segera menyimpan foto itu saat mendengar suara derap kaki menaiki tangga. Kepala hyungnya muncul di antara celah pintu dengan wajah berbinar.  
"Kyungie~ aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu. Ia memasukkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam kamar kyungsoo, sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya.  
"TADAA!" Baekhyun berucap senang sambil memperlihatkan apa yang ia bawa. Sebuah boneka pororo berukuran sedang dengan pose memegang es krim muncul di hadapan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlonjak senang melihatnya.  
"Woaaaa~ pororo." Ucap kyungsoo heboh.

"Itu dari Jongin."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. Aku memaksanya membelikan itu untukmu. Hehehe." Ucap baekhyun senang sambil tertawa.

"Gomawo hyung." Kyungsoo berterima kasih pada baekhyun. Saat melihat baekhyun, ia melihat benda berwarna hijau di belakang punggung baekhyun.  
"Apa itu hyung?"  
"oh, ah.. Ini. Ini boneka Krong." Jawab baekhyun sedikit gugup.  
"Aku barutau hyung menyukai Krong,"  
"Oh, jongin memaksaku menyimpan ini. Dia bilang agar aku selalu mengingatnya. Hehehe. Dia sangat gombal." Ucap baekhyun dengan rona merh menghiasi pipi putihnya.  
"Tapi kau suka kan hyung?" ucap kyungsoo menggoda.  
"A-a, ani! Aku akan mandi." Baekhyun menjawab malu, dan berlalu salah tingkah. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum miris.

.

.  
Sekitar 4 bulan terhitung baekhyun kembali ke seoul, sudah sebulan pula baekhyun dan Jongin berpacaran. Selama itu pula kyungsoo dan jongin semakin menjauh. Hari ini entah mengapa perasaan kyungsoo memaksanya untuk bertanya suatu hal konyol kepada jongin. Dan hari ini kyungsoo merasa sangat ingin menangis.  
Kyungsoo berdiri di depan jendelanya, memandang ke arah jendela jongin yang dulu sering terbuka, tapi akhir-akhir ini, jendela itu sangat jarang terbuka. Matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang dulu sangat sering ia dan jongin gunakan untuk berkomunikasi. Dua buah keleng yang dihubungkan dengan seutas tali yang masing masing kaleng terletak di epan jendela kamar kyungsoo dan jongin, ia tersenyum mengingat masa-masa ia sering bercanda, tertawa, maupun bertengkar lewat perantara benda tersebut. Tapi senyum itu tak lama bertahan dan digantikan senyum miris. Setelah lama terdiam akhirnya kyungsoo memutuskan mengambil ponselnya dan menghungungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo?" Terdengar suara dari seberang telpon.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?." Tanya kyungsoo.

"Ani. Aku hanya sedang menunggu baekhyun hyung."

"Apa kau bisa membuka jendela kamarmu?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi. Tak berapa lama, jendela di seberang kamar kyungsoo menampakkan Jongin dengan penampilan yang rapi.

"Ada apa kyung?" Tanya jongin heran.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu." Jawab kyungsoo lirih.

"Kau aneh kyung." tak ada jawaban, hanya hening memenuhi susana. Hingga kyungsso mulai membuka mulut, berbicara.

"Jong... Aku ingin bertanya."

"Katakanlah kyung!" Jawab jongin mempersilahkan kyungsoo bertanya. Hening kembali datang.

"Jika aku dan baekhyun hyung tenggelam, siapa yang akan kau selamatkan terlebih dahulu?" Tanya kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ya pasti kaulah. Kau kan tidak bisa berenang, dan baekhyun hyung bilang ia sangat jago berenang. Hehehe." Jawab jongin santai sambil terkekeh, tidak tahu bahwa namja manis bermata bulat di seberangnya sedang menahan air mata dengan keras. Kyungsoo diam memperhatikan jongin yang masih terekekeh, lalu hening lama kembali terjadi.

"Jong..." Panggil kyusoo kemudian. Jongin hanya menatap kyungsoo meminta ia melanjutkan. Kyungsoo ragu untuk bertanya. Ia kembali diam.

"Jika besok aku mati... bagaimana?" Kyungsoo menatap lurus ke dalam mata jongin. Kali ini setetes air mata ikut mengiringi ucapannya. Jongin tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaannya.

"A-apa apaan kau ini kyung? Kau tidak akan mati besok. Kau kenapa? Kau sangat aneh. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Jawab Jongin gelapan. Ia tertawa canggung. Kembali suasana menjadi hening.

"Ehm, jongin... Apa kau menyayangiku?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya heran. 'Kenapa kyungsoo sangat aneh?' Batin jongin heran.  
"Ya, pasti. Kau kan sahabatku." Jawab Jongin mantap yang malah membuat seseorang di seberang sana meneteskan lebih banyak air mata.

"Oh, hanya sahabat..." ucap kyungsoo sangat lirih bahkan jongin tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Jong-" panggil kyungsoo.

"Jongin~" terdengar samar suara baekhyun memanggil jongin dari lantai bawah rumah jongin. Jongin menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Ne, sebentar hyung." Teriak jongin membalas panggilan baekhyun. Lalu jongin kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telingannya.

"Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi ya, kyung? Baekhyun hyun sudah menungguku."  
PIIPP...

Jongin mematikan sambungan telepon. Melambai pada kyungsoo sebelum menutup jendela dan pergi menemui Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin." Lirih kyungsoo saat Jongin memutuskan sambungan telepon. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk sambil bersandar pada tembok. Memeluk lututnya, ia menangis melepaskan rasa sesak yang sudah lama mengikatnya. Menghabisakan waktu hanya untuk menyesali sifat pecundangnya. Merelakan cinta pertamanya untuk kakak yang sangat ia sayangi.

.

.  
"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin." Terdengar lirihan dari dalam kamar kyungsoo, membuat nyonya Do terhenti saat akan membuka pintu bercat coklat hazelnut di depannya. Selanjutnya terdengar isakan yang diyakini adalah isakan salah satu anaknya. Nyonya Do memandang miris pada pintu kamar kyungsoo. Ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan pintu itu. Hatinya terasa sakit mendengar isakan anaknya.  
Pernyataan cinta sepihak itu menjerumuskan nyonya Do pada perasaan dilema. Ia sangat menyesali mengapa kedua anaknya jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama. Tidak mungkin ia membuat anak pertamanya merasakan lagi sakitnya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintainya, tetapi di sisi lain ia merasa miris melihat anak keduanya menangis. Tapi pada akhirnya, nyonya Do memilih melihat anak keduanya menangis ketimbang anak pertamanya menangis karena merasakan sakitnya cinta lagi.

.

.  
Esoknya, Baekhyun mengajak kyungsoo untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Baekhyun memang anak yang sangat memperhatikan fashion. Dengan wajah yang manis dan perkembangan fashionnya yang up to date, tidak heran banyak namja dan yeoja yang mengantri menjadi pemilik hati pria mungil itu. Dan orang-orang yang beruntung itu ialah pria ceria mantan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol dan namja tampan kekasihnya saat ini, Kim Jongin. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang selalu berpenampilan apa adanya dan biasa saja, bahkan pakaiannya didominasi warna hitam maupun warna gelap lainnya. Walaupun wajahnya sangat manis dan imut, ia sama sekali belum pernah pacaran. Bukan karna tidak ada yang menyukainya, tetapi hatinya sudah terpenjara pada satu orang, sahabatnya sendiri.  
"Yeoboseyo." ucap Baekhyun saat iba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"..."

"Ne. Tunggu aku di tempat biasa."

"..."

"Oke, aku akan segera kesana." Baekhyun segera mengakhiri panggilan dan menhadap Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie... Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan? Tiba-tiba Jongin menelpon dan ia meminta bertemu. Hehe." Kyungsoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu akan kutemani ke tempat janjian." Lanjut kyungsoo menawari.

"Eum... Tak usah, aku bisa sendiri." Menolak dengan halus tawaran kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin merepoti adiknya, ia yg meminta kyungsoo menemaninya belanja, tapi ia malah menyuruh kyungsoo pulang dulua.

"Tak apa. Kajja!" Akhirnya baekhyun mengikuti saja apa keinginan kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia senang ada yg menemaninya.

.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kepada seseorang yang berada di dalam kafe di seberang jalan. Jongin -seseorang itu- melambaikan tangannya juga membalas baekhyun sambil tersenyum cerah. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu, hanya mengalihkan pndangannya. Hatinya kembali sakit, ia iri kepda hyungnya. Tapi ia sudah bertekad untuk melupakan Jongin dan merelakannya bersama baekhyun.  
"Eum... Kyung~ sampai sini saja tak apa." Baekhyun tersenyum manis kepada dongsaeng satu-satunya.

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Hyung hati-hati... Selamat tinggal." Kyungsoo berpamitan pada baekhyun yang akan menyebrang.

"nde, Kyungie~ sampai jumpa." Baekhyun segera melangkah untuk menyebrang. Belum genap Baekhyun sampai di seberang jalan, sebuah sedan merah dengan pegemudi yang sepertinya sedang mabuk -terlihat dari mobil yang oleng- melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo berusaha memanggil-manggl Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya. Mobil itu semakin mendekat. Kyungsoo segera berlari ke arah Baekhyun. Mendorong tubuh Baekhyun. Tetapi-

BRAKK

-tubuh mungil itu terpental sekitar 3 meter dari mobil itu. Darah menetes dari kepala, bibir maupun mulutnya. Orang-orang di sekitar tempat kejadian masih terdiam setelah kejadian itu.

"Baekhyun! Bekhyun Hyung!" Jongin keluar dari kafe dengan kalap menghampiri tubuh Baekhyun yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di pinggir jalan. Mengguncang-guncang tubuhmungil itu. Mencari kasadaran namja manis itu yang pergi entah kemana.

"Panggil Ambulance! Tolong panggil Ambulance!" seorang ahjussi yang berada di dekat Jongin segera meraih ponselnya dan menelepon ambulance.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memandang miris dua orang yang berada sekitar 4 meter dari tempat dimana ia tergeletak. Tubuh berlumuran darah, tanpa ada orang yang berani menolongnya.

"kau berbohong, Jong..." lirih Kungsoo dengan tetap menjaga kesadaranya dan masih memandang sahabat dan hyungnya. Kini ia mendengar Jongin menyentak seseorang agar segera memanggil Ambulance.

"aku mencintaimu, Jongin." lirih Kyungsoo sebelum gelap mulai memeluknya. Kyungsoo tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memandang selembar foto ditangannya. Dalam foto itu, tampak Jongin dan sesosok namja mungil. Bibir heartshapenya mengulum senyum lembut ka arah kamera. Membalik foto itu, terdapat tulisan yang ditulis dengan sangat rapi oleh seseorang yang sangat disayanginya. Kembali air mata membasahi wajah rupawannya.

"mianhae, Kyung." terisak membaca kalimat yang tertulis disana.

'_**saranghae, Kim Jongin.**_

_**thank**____**you for being**____**my best friend'**_

"Jongin~" Jongin segera memasukkan lembar foto itu ke dalam saku jasny. Menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya, agar seseorang yang memanggilnya tidak melihat air matanya.

"Kyungsoo akan segera dimakamkan."

"Nde, Hyung. Aku akan segera turun." Jongin menoleh dan memberikan senyuman kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu segera berlalu meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghirup nafas kuat. Mencoba mencari lebih banyak aroma Kyungsoo yang sebentar lagi tidak akan ia rasakan lagi. Setelahnya ia keluar dan turun untuk menantarkan sahabatnya ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

_**FIN**_

Huft~ jadi juga. Kembali membawa ff angst. Tapi aku emang suka banget sama ff angst atau hurt. Cerita ini asaran. Trus hampir mirip-mirip sama ceritaku yang lain. Hanya ingin menyalurkn inspirasi biar gak penuh di otak. Maaf kala typo bertebaran,keyboard laptop rusak. Udah dulu cuap-cuapnya, aku bingung mau nulis apa.

Review jusseyo~


End file.
